<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a touch of magic by uwuxuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901262">a touch of magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi'>uwuxuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a city of magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Magical Boys, Pagan Gods, Witches, doyoung is a witch, jaehyun is his whipped boyfriend, kind of, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the scariest things jung jaehyun has done to impress a boy and jaehyun has done a lot of absolutely frightening (in his humble opinion, specifically) shit to secure himself some dick. some of the greatest hits are as follows: pierced his tongue &amp; dick, cut a slit in his eyebrow, scaled a roof, broke into an elementary school, climbed out of a window when his hookup’s parents came home. </p><p>or the one where jaehyun and doyoung try to use an ouija board but get distracted instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a city of magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a touch of magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it does not surprise me that my first nct fic is just someone being in love with doyoung and also magical. i am simple with a simple brand! if you like magic and dojae this is the fic for you!</p><p>also the 'pagan gods' tag is in reference to something at the end, if you can guess what diety is represented at doyoung's altar...you get nothing but my love. i wish i could offer more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>do you mind if we use my ouija board?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” doyoung asks one day over their morning coffee and fresh new york bagels, his pretty hands coming up to wipe a stray smear of cream cheese from jaehyun’s lips. it’s not the weirdest request he’s gotten from his boyfriend, but it’s up there, and like the whipped dumbass he is, jaehyun kisses doyoung’s thumb and says “</span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>” with a dimpled smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the scariest things jung jaehyun has done to impress a boy and jaehyun has done a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of absolutely frightening (in his humble opinion, specifically) shit to secure himself some dick. some of the greatest hits are as follows: pierced his tongue &amp; dick, cut a slit in his eyebrow, scaled a roof, broke into an elementary school, climbed out of a window when his hookup’s parents came home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(mark still owes him for that, and jaehyun is waiting for the best time to collect on that debt because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be collecting on that debt. waiting just keeps mark lee on his toes and gives jaehyun a little sense of justice.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? this was a new low for jaehyun’s desperation to impress a pretty boy. the ouija board before him is a beautiful thing, even scared from his bleach split ends to the tip of his toes, jaehyun can admit that with the dark designs burned delicately into the cherry wood and a crystal-adorned planchette to match, but its beauty is intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s not like he has anything against ouija boards specifically, but their reputation precedes them, and jaehyun is a bit of a wimp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he supposes that it’s rather like its owner in that way. doyoung is lighting a tall candle when jaehyun lifts his attention from the board to look at him, his short black manicure contrasting the pretty cream votive candle within his grasp and drawing jaehyun’s eyes to the way his fingers tapered off from his hands. he wouldn’t consider himself to be a “hands man” or anything like that (even if yuta and johnny would both agree to the contrary), but there’s something about doyoung’s hands that makes his brain stop thinking normal thoughts and instead start making microwave noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>perhaps that’s just a side effect of being around doyoung, though, because everything about him, from his big doe eyes and broad shoulders, makes jaehyun’s brain firmly go </span>
  <em>
    <span>brrrrrr</span>
  </em>
  <span>. if jaehyun gave a fuck, he’d probably find it embarrassing, but luckily for him, that’s not the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“jaehyun, if you think any louder, you’re going to scare the spirits away,” doyoung’s voice cuts through his revelry, and jaehyun’s eyes snap up from his hands to meet those pretty doe-like eyes. “and then there will be no spirits to talk to with the spirit board. what fun is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the journey would still be fun?” he suggests, though he does wonder if any spirits they manage to contact would be offended if they made out over the ouija board with their fingers still resting over the planchette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there’s something fucked up in that thought, jaehyun knows, but if he doesn’t acknowledge it, the fucked up train of thought is much easier to ignore. “you still get to take my spirit board virginity, which is super cool and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> story to tell the grandkids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>doyoung’s eyebrow raises towards his fringe. “our hypothetical grandkids would be too familiar with ouija spirit work for that to be a fun story to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun disagrees with this, his eyes following doyoung as he lights a bundle of herbs that smell heavily of mint, orange peel, and...pine or maybe sage, before drawing a circle around them with the smoke. “their familiarity will make the story funnier because i used to be ignorant. no grandchild will pass up the opportunity to make fun of their grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you may have a point there,” doyoung admits before setting the bundle of herbs down in a nearby dish. “what did i just do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun hates pop quizzes but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> learning about all of the new witchcraft things his boyfriend does so he is confident when he answers, “drew a circle for protection? are the herbs for the spirits? does the smoke draw them in like weed does potheads?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking sacrilegious and rude,” doyoung starts, but he’s laughing so jaehyun knows he’s not in trouble, “but i can’t say that you’re wrong, so, 5 points to you.” he turns his attention back to the ouija board resting between them with its planchette sitting pretty in the middle, enticing them to place their fingers on it and open the door to the spirit realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>or so jaehyun assumes — he doesn’t pretend to know anything serious about this sort of thing, but doyoung is passionate about it, and jaehyun kind of lives to make doyoung happy at this point. he also, in complete honesty, wants to make out with doyoung while the mint and citrus-scented smoke and ikea candles surround them. “tell me what to do,” jaehyun says softly, holding his hands out to doyoung and trying not to smile too widely as doyoung takes them in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you rather like when i do that, don’t you?” doyoung teases and jaehyun knows he’s reveling in the way his ears burn at the reminder. “index and pointer finger of both hands out — good — now put the tips of your finger on the planchette gently…” it was easy to do as doyoung instructed, easier with the gentle additions of praise slipped in, and when doyoung’s fingers joined his on the other side of the planchette jaehyun gets a small rush of excitement that he hadn’t felt all evening. “do as i say, jaehyun,” doyoung reminds, a brow lifting into his fringe again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t i always?” jaehyun counters and laughs brightly as doyoung rather purposefully moves the planchette to ‘no.’ it seems against the rules to do such a thing, but they hadn’t invited anyone to chat yet, so it’s probably fine. at least, jaehyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s okay. “that’s rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>naturally, doyoung ignores him and moves the planchette back to the middle of the board before he takes a deep breath. he looks beautiful like this, centering himself with his massive labradorite pendant nestled against his sternum. jaehyun is again drawn to the gentle swell of his bottom lip. he knows that doyoung will kill him for killing the moment if he leans in and takes his lower lip between his teeth to nibble on, but he considers doing it anyway. he wants nothing more than to shove the board to the side and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>doyoung is guiding the planchette carefully, moving jaehyun’s fingers along with his own to spell out a ‘hello’ on the board while he speaks. jaehyun can only catch the end of his speech, which simply asks the spirit they’re trying to contact if he was willing to answer their questions, and if he were with anyone else in their friend group, he’d be worried to be so out of the loop, but doyoung has never done anything but take care of him when it comes to any and all magical events, so he finds himself merely taking a breath and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun doesn’t know much about the spirit that they’re trying to get in contact with, only that he’s a little boy named seungwoo who died tragically and haunts the only place he called home, the land their apartment building just happens to be built on. he knows that donghyuck and his little gang of gremlins have claimed to see him when they’re alone in johnny’s apartment, but jaehyun has never seen anything of the sort himself, and he doesn’t think doyoung has either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seungwoo’s story tugs on jaehyun’s heartstrings and most of the reason why he so readily agreed to do the seance with doyoung in the first place – the rest of his reasons had everything to do with how sexy doyoung looks while going through his rituals or talking about magic and nothing to do with helping the hypothetical ghost kid find peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the planchette twitches under their fingers, and jaehyun’s attention snaps back to the board in surprise. “did you move it?” he asks slowly, pleased with how steady his voice is despite the cold chill zipping up his spine. the look he gets in return is just as chilly, but doyoung’s head shakes only slightly in answer. “does...he need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“even if he does, we can’t offer it. he may </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a little kid, but there is still a possibility that it’s a negative entity in disguise,” doyoung answers and holds jaehyun’s gaze before turning his attention back to the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“like a demon?” jaehyun’s voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> wobble this time, but he’s not ashamed of it. he and yuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch annabelle, and he is familiar with the idea of demons masquerading as little kids, but the reality of it is sobering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“like a demon,” doyoung says softly, carefully moving his finger to brush it against jaehyun’s. tiny as the touch is, it does help soothe his nerves. “we can end it here, we don’t need to let him say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun hesitates, his shoulders coming up to his ears as he considers their options. he knows that if he takes too long to decide that doyoung will end the connection regardless, jaehyun’s still unsure if he wants that. if there is a little kid who wants someone to talk to because there is no one to hear him outside of the little freshmen brats down the hall, jaehyun wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>. hell, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help seungwoo in that case because despite how fond of donghyuck and his little friends jaehyun might be, condemning anyone to them is one of the worst punishments jaehyun can think up. “we can try again another time,” he says finally, turning his hand just enough to brush it against doyoung’s gently. the fond smile he gets makes his ears burn, but jaehyun has come to terms with the fact that every time he’s around doyoung, his ears will burn. it’s one of the simple truths of life; water is wet, coffee is manna from god herself, and doyoung flusters jaehyun by simply existing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he watches as doyoung guides their fingers again, spelling out goodbye with a soft smile on his lips. maybe they’ll come back to the board when jaehyun is less afraid, or maybe doyoung will ask taeyong — the fearless little thing that he is — to help him see if seungwoo needs help moving on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun doesn’t even know if that was the end goal of the exercise, actually, but he doesn’t care now that doyoung is lifting the board out from between them and setting it delicately to the side with its planchette tucked away in a bag with a clear quartz crystal. his attention focuses in on closing the channel between any spirits who may want to speak to them, but jaehyun’s wondering just how quickly he can coax doyoung into his lap so he can stick his tongue in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“doie,” he starts softly, reaching over to rest his hands on doyoung’s knees as he quenches the embers of his herb bundle and breaks the protection circle to let them out. when doyoung hums his confirmation, a candle held carefully between his lovely fingers as he lifts his attention, jaehyun leans in until only two breaths separate them and smiles slow and sweet so his dimples are on full display. “can i kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>something inside of doyoung softens immediately, and he brings his free hand up to cradle jaehyun’s cheek. he doesn’t move as he brings the candle up between them before pursing his lips and blowing it’s still flame out. jaehyun tenses as his breath and the heat of the quieted flame tease over his lips before he sighs soft and sweet as doyoung closes the distance between their lips and sets the candle back on its stand, so his hands are free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kissing doyoung is like taking a long sip of warm apple cider on a crisp fall afternoon, basking in the beauty of the warm autumn sun, and sinking into the warm magic that doyoung emanates. it’s warm and comfortable, and if jaehyun could only kiss kim doyoung for the rest of his natural life — and his unnatural one, should such a thing be on the table for him — he knows that he would be content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the first press of their lips is chaste, a gentle pressure that stokes the flame that’s been simmering inside of jaehyun since he watched doyoung lift his ouija board out of its box and set it delicately on the ground with a twinkle in his lovely doe eyes. it’s wonderful for a moment, sharing warm pecks as doyoung closes the distance between their bodies by sliding one of his knees forward, so it rests warmly between jaehyun’s spread thighs. The contact makes jaehyun sigh against doyoung’s lips and slowly slide his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs to grip his thin waist and squeeze until doyoung’s mouth pops open in a soft moan for jaehyun to lick into slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>doyoung tastes like the jasmine, rose, and chrysanthemum tea he’d been sipping on before they’d taken out the ouija board, and jaehyun allows himself to get drunk on the foreign taste. he’d never indulged in the lazy potions that doyoung made before engaging in divination, but he loves to taste them second hand on doyoung’s tongue, to drag his own over the magical expanse and moan softly as their tongues stroke against one another and doyoung tangles his hands in jaehyun’s dyed hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it doesn’t take jaehyun long to pull doyoung into his lap and coax him to straddle him, hands sliding under the loose pink sweater – he remembers when doyoung bought it, holding it up to jaehyun’s hair with a playful coo of “they match~” – to drag blunt nails over his pale skin. he eagerly swallows the gasps he gets in turn, back arching just slightly as doyoung’s legs locked behind his back and his long fingers tugged on jaehyun’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>they part for a moment, doyoung pressing their foreheads together as his fingers leave the soft strands of jaehyun’s hair to stroke absently over his cheeks down to his throat. “how long have you been holding that in?” he asks, voice husky before he teases the tip of his tongue over jaehyun’s lips. the almost kiss drives jaehyun just a little mad as he tries to chase doyoung’s lips to no avail as his boyfriend leans out of reach with a playful smirk. “jaehyunnie~ how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun groans softly, ducking his head down to kiss softly over the pretty line of doyoung’s jaw just to hear his breathy whine. “since you started lighting candles… fuck i wanted to even kiss you when you were setting the ouija board out…” he admits a little breathlessly, nosing doyoung’s jaw up so he could nibble a bruise there. “i just think it’s hot when you do magic things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a soft moan cuts off doyoung’s laugh as he cradles jaehyun’s head to his throat to encourage more kisses and love bites. “so you think i’m hot all the time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“isn’t that what i just </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” jaehyun grumbles softly before lifting his head up to nip playfully at doyoung’s earlobe. “everything you do magically is hot. you’re hot, literally the hottest person i’ve ever seen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>doyoung sighs out, his hips pushing towards jaehyun’s with a flutter of his lashes. “gods, jaehyun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jaehyun hums as he tugs on doyoung’s earlobe, dragging his claws down doyoung’s back to hear him moan again. “can i </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss you again?” he doesn’t mean to beg, he doesn’t, but it gets him what he wants, and he moans softly as doyoung crashes their lips together with his hands cradling jaehyun’s jaw to keep him close. the kiss is heated, and far from leisurely, their teeth clicking as the lit candles around them crack and pop. if jaehyun were paying attention, which he isn’t, with his lips so thoroughly occupied with doyoung’s, he’d see that the pink candles lit on doyoung’s altar over his shoulder extend their flames in a loose dance. if he cared about anything past the lingering florals on doyoung’s tongue and the lys 41 that doyoung favored, he would catch a breath of rose milk and honey from the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>instead, he loses himself in the kisses, in doyoung’s gasping moans as their hips move together, and he sneaks his hand down the back of his soft velvet pants to brush his fingers teasingly over his taint to revel in his startled yelp. the breathless </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahahahah</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s are music to jaehyun’s ears as doyoung riles himself up in his lap, their clothed cocks seeking desperately needed friction until he bites onto jaehyun’s lip and trembles in his arms with a groan deep in his chest as he cums. they’ll have to bring the pants to the cleaners, and jaehyun will have to pay for them, but he doesn’t care as doyoung pulls on his lips and makes him ruin his pants in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>as they pant together, doyoung’s hands slowly sliding down jaehyun’s chest before sliding their lips together leisurely. the gentle touches have jaehyun smiling, and he pecks doyoung’s lips once before brushing their noses together. “hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hm?” doyoung is always lazy after cumming, but jaehyun thinks it’s cute as shit. “what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you.” it comes out far more comfortably than jaehyun expects it to, and he’s grinning at doyoung’s wide eyes before they’re suddenly kissing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you, too,” doyoung whispers in between kisses, his thumbs brushing lightly over his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>behind him, the candle flames dance with a fierce fondness, and the gentle scent of roses filters out into nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>